A Perfect Thing
by Amy494walker
Summary: Chances taken are the only kind that can lead to the things we want.


**Title:** A Perfect Thing.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Characters/Pairing:** Hotch/Reid, Jack Hotchner.  
**Summary:** Chances taken are the only kind that can lead to the things we want.  
**Prompt:** Hotch/Reid; telling Jack how they fell in love with each other.  
**A/N:** Written rather spontaneously for my bb Neeterz who needed cheering up!

* * *

How did you and Daddy fall in love?"

Both he and Aaron were shocked by the question. They were sitting at the picnic table in their backyard and enjoying a nice dinner in the sun, having some nice family time.

"Why do you ask?" Aaron queried, popping a chip in his mouth and munching thoughtfully.

"You always told me how you saw mommy and dressed as a pirate so she'd like you." Spencer watched Aaron smile at the heavily abbreviated version of events and felt a smile on his own face; as it often did when he pictured his lover as a teen in a pirate costume, nervously trying to woo a teenage Haley. "I want to know how you and Spencey fell in love."

Jack asked this with such innocent blatantly that it made Spencer smile all over again, "Well, I can tell you one thing. I was the one trying to make your daddy like me before he realized he did."

"Really?" Jack asked, his eyes glistening with interest.

"I always liked Spencer, I just didn't know I loved him." Aaron injected, sounding adorably insulted.

"I know." He assured, reaching out a hand to stroke Aaron's hair; grateful he was growing it out a little again. "Anyway, Jack, your father and I were friends but he had no idea I loved him."

* * *

"Good morning Spencer." Aaron greeted pleasantly as he made his way through the bullpen. He smiled warmly and Spencer felt a flutter in his stomach at the sight.

"Morning Hotch." He replied, quelling the blush in his cheeks over his reaction to a simple smile. It was that very power, the overwhelming power Hotch held over his emotions, that had compelled Spencer to take action. After 6 years of looking from the outside without any hope, Spencer finally decided to just dive in. Well sort of.

"Hey," He said, swallowing his fear, "I was wondering. I got two tickets to this play tonight, it's french, called Cyrano de Bererac. I was supposed to go with Garcia but she had to cancel. If you're interested, the extra ticket's yours." He hoped he didn't sound too eager. It would be a shame to go to all the trouble of procuring tickets to the most romantic play in the world and coerce Garcia into being his accomplice - though after she found out the cause she'd been all too willing - only to have his own inability to control his reactions give him away.

Hotch looked thoughtful, "You know, Jack's staying with his aunt tonight," he said, lost in thought as Spencer tried not to blurt that yes, he had actually known that. "And it's been a while since I've done grown up stuff." Smiling down at Reid, Hotch nodded his head, "Why not. I'd love too. What time does it start?"

"Eight." Spencer replied, feeling dizzy from the nervous anticipation building inside him.

Already making his way towards his office, Hotch called back, "Perfect. I'll pick you up if you'd like?"

"Sure."

Spencer bounced his leg restlessly beneath the desk while he waited for enough time to pass, when he felt it had been long enough that Hotch wouldn't think anything of it were he watching, Spencer jumped up and darted to Garcia's office.

As soon as he walked in, he knew his excitement was written all over his face when Garcia beamed up at him, "Oh, he said yes?"

"Yeah." Spencer breathed, overwhelmed. It was such a small thing and so circumstantial but it was something.

"What are you gonna wear?" Garcia asked, seemingly more excited that even he was, "What are you gonna say? Oh my god are you nervous?"

"I'm terrified." He answered, plopping down on the chair near the door, "But, all these years - realistically after the divorce - I've just wanted the opportunity to let him know how I feel. I know that he'll respect me and our friendship if he doesn't feel the same way but ... I gotta know Penelope." He nodded his head once, steeling himself, "I have to take my chance."

Spencer may not be seen as the most brave man in the world, but he was no stranger to taking chances. Going to college at 12. Joining the BAU before even finishing at the academy. His date-not-date with Hotch seemed more terrifying than all of those things put together but he knew that to be a matter of perspective.

He had to do this.

"Oh my baby, good luck!"

* * *

"I didn't know Garcia knew." Aaron said, his brow furrowed and a smile teasing his lips.

"I couldn't plan such an elaborate scheme without the mistress of mischief." Spencer said, exaggerating mock scandal.

Jack giggled at the two of them as he took another bite of his ham and cheese sandwich, "Then what happened?"

"No talking with your mouth full," Spencer gently admonished while using a napkin to scrub at some mustard on the boys shirt.

"Sorry." He said, his mouth full.

Aaron chuckled, "Yes Spencer. Then what happened? It's seems I'm as in the dark as Jack."

Grinning proudly, Spencer took a sip of Coke and took a deep breath, "Well, as the day passed, I got ever more nervous."

* * *

_'Oh god. Oh god. What am I gonna do?'_

The closer Spencer came to night, to the play, the more he doubted whether or not he could actually go through with his plan. Several times through out the day he'd had to retreat to Garcia's office to silently freak out and be coerced into following through. In the very least, he couldn't bail because Hotch had let him know how excited he was when they'd met at the coffee machine. Apparently he'd looked up Cyrano de Bererac and had been very impressed. Spencer only hoped the play wasn't the only thing in their night together that impressed Hotch.

When the clock reached 6pm, Hotch had left his office with a smile on his face, "Hey Reid, I'm heading home to get ready. I'll pick you up at around 7:30? That'll give us time to get to the theatre and get some refreshments first."

Feeling the curious eyes of Prentiss, Rossi and Morgan, Spencer smiled and nodded, "Sure. Sounds great."

Fortunately, Hotch was already too far out to notice the shake in his voice that betrayed his nerves. Unfortunately, the others weren't.

"Big date tonight kid?" Morgan said, smirking at him.

Realizing that he was just teasing and knowing that if he tried too hard to protest it would be seen as a sign of lying, he simply smiled sarcastically and shook his head. He quickly finished up his report and rushed packing his belongings away. Ignoring yet more good willed teasing, Spencer bid everyone a good night and headed out. His hands were trembling.

The drive back to his apartment had done nothing to distract him from his nerves and he'd actually almost swerved into another lane he was so on edge, but he finally reached his building and made his way upstairs; blessing the fact that he wasn't going to be expected to drive tonight. He'd almost died when alone, he didn't want to think what would happen with Hotch in the car to add to the distractions.

After a quick shower, Spencer wasted 20 minutes he didn't have trying to find what to wear. Penelope must have asked him a hundred times but he hadn't considered it important. Now? He was stuck. He had just finished putting on a long sleeved, dark blue, v-neck sweater with a light blue shirt underneath - the collar of which was pulled over the sweater accompanied with pressed black slacks when his doorbell rang. Looking at the alarm clock, Spencer saw that it was 7:24 and cursed. He hadn't even been able to tame his hair.

He opened the door with a nervous flourish and smiled at Hotch. The smile threatened to fall in favor of awe when he saw Hotch. He was wearing a white shirt, the first two buttons undone, a black suit jacket and black pants. The wardrobe mixed with his dark hair and piercing good looks made him look like a billionaire Hollywood actor.

"You look great!" Hotch said casually, giving him a once over. Spencer smiled gratefully, regardless of knowing that Hotch was simply paying attention to the fact that he was dressed differently that at the office.

"You too." Spencer responded, gesturing towards Hotch with a slight breath of a laugh to let Hotch know he was understating his true thoughts.

Looking down and smiling humbly, Hotch looked back up, "You ready?"

"Yeah."

* * *

"Billionaire Hollywood actor?" Aaron asked incredulously

Feeling slightly embarrassed at having revealed his inner most thoughts, Spencer picked up a slice of cucumber and threw it at Aaron's head. His partner ducked dramatically and laughed.

"Are you gonna let me tell this story or not?" Spencer asked, pouting slightly.

Still chuckling, Jack joining him in his laughter, Aaron made a bowing gesture, "I'm very sorry, please continue."

Scowling playfully at his lover, Spencer turned back to Jack.

"ANYway. Your father and I drove to the theatre and had shared a drink before the play began."

"A drink of soda." Aaron added, smiling at Spencer's look. "What?"

Spencer looked back at Jack, who rolled his eyes dramatically and hilariously at his father's needless deceit and continued. "So the play lasted a few hours and both your father and I enjoyed it very much."

* * *

Spencer took a deep, cleansing breath of cool air when he stepped out of the theatre and into the street. Hotch was right behind him and he heard him do the same. The parking lot was a few blocks away so Spencer shoved his hands into his pockets and started down the sidewalk slowly, feeling Hotch fall into step beside him.

"That was incredible." Hotch said, his voice teaming with awe.

"It really was." Spencer agreed wistfully. They carried on walking until they passed the building. The intrusive wall by their side gave way to and open grassy space that preceded the parking lot entrance. It was bordered by a waist high black handrail and the moon - full in the sky - illuminated them in an almost mystical white glow. Spencer sighed. It was perfect.

"It's a remarkably quotable play too." He blurted, not knowing what he was going to do now. His plan to come clean to Hotch about his true feelings had entailed the play. And that was it. He had no idea what he was going to do now or how to nudge the conversation into the direction he wanted.

"There was some beautiful writing, I'm gonna have to get the written version." Hotch said absently.

Biting his lip, Spencer suddenly stopped and looked up at the moon. Hotch stopped before him, looking at him with curious eyes but said nothing.

"My heart always timidly hides itself behind my mind. I set out to bring down stars from the sky, then, for fear of ridicule, I stop and pick little flowers of eloquence." The words spilled from Spencer's lips with ease and he took a deep breath. This was it. This was the situation he had been waiting for. An opportunity to take a chance.

"All our souls are written in our eyes" Spencer looked down from the sky in shock as he heard Hotch quote the play. Upon Spencer's surprise, Aaron smiled sheepishly, "I remember that part."

Spencer laughed, a light feeling spreading over his body as he remembered that even if the feelings weren't mutual, this was Hotch. He wasn't going to hold anything against him. "That's a beautiful and very true line."

Aaron nodded, smiling back at him before furrowing his brow, "I can't remember the actually words but, I liked the part where Cyrano explained why he was drawn to Roxanne."

"Dangerous; Mortally, without meaning; exquisite without imagining. Nature's own snare to allure manhood. A white rose wherein love lies in ambush for his natural prey. Who knows her smile has known a perfect thing. She creates grace in her own image, brings heaven to earth in one movement of her hand ..." Spencer let himself trail off. He doubted Hotch wanted the entire quote and he'd found that as the words left his lips, his eyes had scanned Hotch's face; applying the words to the man's own person.

Aaron seemed dumbstruck for a second, looking deep into his eyes and seemingly reading the words of his soul. There was a minute shake of the head before he swallowed and tried to speak. "Yes. Then .. the description of a kiss?"

It was a question. A request and while Spencer was having trouble breathing, taken aback by the gravelly strain in Hotch's voice and the emotion in his eyes, Spencer managed to find it in himself to comply, "And what is a kiss, specifically? A pledge properly sealed, a promise seasoned to taste, a vow stamped with the immediacy of a lip, a rosy circle drawn around the verb 'to love." He and Hotch were now blatantly staring into each others eyes and, the electricity between them making him bold, Spencer took a step closer to Hotch, his heart skipping a beat when the man sucked in a breath and licked his lips. Spencer couldn't believe this was happening, "A kiss is a message too intimate for the ear, infinity captured in the bee's brief visit to a flower, secular communication with an aftertaste of heaven, the pulse rising from the heart to utter its name on a lover's lip." Another step and their mouths were millimeters apart. Their breaths mingled and Spencer leaned in to brush their lips together in a ghost of a touch, "Forever." The last word was barely a breath, but the reaction it caused in Hotch was palpable.

Hotch shivered, and leaned in slowly. Spencer had only a second to catch sight of what he had considered impossible; his own love and desire reflected back through deep, brown eyes before Hotch's mouth was against his. The way he gently closed his lips around Spencer's upper lip, the way he sighed, the way his fingers lifted to ever so lightly graze Spencer's cheek, made it seem like an experiment. A test to see what it was like to kiss another man, to kiss Spencer.

Spencer's very soul tensed in fearful anticipation as Hotch pulled back ever so slightly and looked into his eyes. With the moonlight behind them, the glow seemed to give Hotch a halo and Spencer's lips quirked at how fitting that was.

Hotch let out a shaky breath and Spencer knew that this was it. This was the defining moment. The result of the chance he'd taken. Hotch stared into his eyes for a moment longer before he furrowed his brow and made a small whimpering noise that sounded a lot like giving into something. And give in he did. Spencer shivered when Hotch's arms wrapped firmly around his waist and pulled their bodies together for a deep and powerful kiss.

The fact that he was actually here, the fact that he was in Aaron Hotchner's arms kissing him, made Spencer dizzy with happiness. His knee's felt weak and he knew if Hotch weren't clinging to him so tightly, he'd fall.

They kissed for a long time before the need for air forced them apart. Gasping and licking his lips, Spencer was glad to see Hotch doing the same. Seeing the mans flushed cheeks, swollen lips and heavy breathing and knowing, just knowing for a fact, that he'd been as affected by a simple kiss made Spencer smile. Wide and bright in a way he could not, would not, control.

When he smiled, Hotch sighed softly and trailed his fingers over Spencer's cheek and back into his hair. "A perfect thing indeed."

Spencer's eyes widened when Hotch likened the quote to his smile. It was so moving and so flattering that Spencer felt overwhelmed with humble embarrassment. He closed his eyes, giggled - of all things - and buried his face into the crook of Hotch's shoulder. Hearing Hotch laugh while he began running his fingers through Spencer's hair made him laugh harder himself. There they were. Two grown men, stood beneath the moonlight, laughing in each others arms with the kind of ease that can only come from realized feelings and chances taken and rewarded.

* * *

Jack was glancing between the two men, both of whom were smiling at each other with fondness. Relieving those memories was always pleasant but they hadn't done so in such detail before. Looking at Aaron now, it was easy to feel like he was falling in love with him all over again. Stronger now, with the life he knew they could have together, the life Hotch would give him.

When he felt tears of emotion begin to prick his eyes, Spencer looked down, then at Jack, "Yeah. Your erm, your dad could be kinda cheesy."

Jack giggled and Aaron mock-glared. "Is that so?" He asked quietly.

Spencer shrugged his shoulders, "I'm afraid so." He teased, smiling widely and winking at a delighted Jack.

"Jack?" Aaron asked, "Do you think you're dad's cheesy?" When Jack nodded his head eagerly, Aaron sighed theatrically, "Well, I guess the only option is to make the two of you cheesy too."

As Spencer and Jack sent confused and suspicious looks to each other, neither noticed Aaron scoop up a handful of soft cheese onto his fingers. Jack squealed in surprise as a large glob of it was spread from one cheek to the over, over his nose. He stared at his father with pure yet amazed shock; not believing that the normally restrained man had just done that.

When Aaron turned to look at Spencer with faux resignation, he widened his eyes and said, "Nononononoooo."

When Aaron darted towards him Spencer managed to escape unscathed, or rather, un-cheesed. He ran to the other side of the garden and darted quickly to the other when a giggling Aaron chased after him. Finally Aaron caught up to him and grabbed him from behind.

"NOOO! Aaron for god sake. Aaaah!" No matter how much Spencer protested, he ended up with soft cheese all over his face. As he wriggled, Aaron set about spreading the schmear down his chest and Jack howled with laughter at his daddy's antics, Spencer had one moment to think one thing.

A perfect thing indeed.


End file.
